Unification of Ferelden
Highever Ash Warriors Chantry Templar Order Circle of Magi |Belligerent2 = Denerim |Belligerent3 = West Hill |Commanders1 = Calhenad Myrrdin Aldenon Mairyn |Commanders2 = Simeon other arls and teyrns |Commanders3 = Arl Tenedor other arls and teyrns |Strengthdetails1 = Highever troops Ash Warriors Templars Circle mages |Strengthdetails2 = Denerim troops |Strengthdetails3 = West Hill troops }} Background Many Arls and Teyrns of Alamarri were fighting each other to determine who will prevail and become the first king of the united nation. Battle of West Hill Arl Tenedor was besieged in West Hill by the forces of Arl Myrddin. Myrrdin called Tenedor out to parley but the latter sent Calenhad to impersonate him in his stead. Myrrdin intended to kill Tenedor during the meeting but Calenhad disobeyed his Arl's orders and revealed his true identity. Myrddin was impressed by Calenhad's courage and honor and asked him to become his own squire. Calenhad refused on the basis that since Myrddin intended to betray the right of parley, he was no man of honor. Eventually, Calenhad was permitted to return to the castle before Myrrdin launched his final assault in which both Tenedor and Forannan were killed and Myrrdin himself was bested by Calenhad in single combat. Calenhad spared Myrrdin in turn who swore himself to Calenhad's service. Calhenad's victories Over the next years Calenhad won victory after victory and more allies flocked to his banner including Aldenon, the famed mage and former consultant to Arl Tenedor who became Calenhad's chief advisor and the legendary warrior Lady Shayna both of which became close friends of the future King.Aldenon's Vestments Battle of Denerim By 5:42 Exalted, only Simeon, the infamous ruler of Denerim stood in the way of Calenhad. At Aldenon's suggestion Calenhad went to the Brecilian Forest to recruit the Ash Warriors to his cause, which he did but when he returned he also brought with him the Templars and Circle mages. The Circle also crafted for him a silver armor which repelled both arrows and blades. Outraged that his friend would betray him by what he saw as condoning the oppression of innocents and inviting the Chantry into the nascent Kingdom, Aldenon left in a fury.Freedom's Promise In spite of Aldenon's absence, the battle was a victory. Aftermath In 5:42 Exalted with the crowning of King Calenhad in Denerim, the various warring factions of Alamarri are at last united under a single banner to form Ferelden. What had always been considered a land of wild, nomadic barbarians was finally a nation in its own right, though considered primitive and backwater by most. Simeon nearly killed Calenhad but Lady Shayna saved him and killed Simeon though she was greatly injured in the process. Then he moved through the Bannorn and successfully laid siege to Redcliffe Castle becoming one of the three men that ever did that. Unopposed, Calenhad convened a Landsmeet and was crowned as the first King of Ferelden with his wife Mairyn, the daughter of Arl Myrddin as its first Queen. References